In a megavolt-level X-ray detection system, improving the effective atomic number identification capability for a substance and enhancing space identification capability are two important aspects to be developed.
Therefore, new dual-energy detection apparatus, system and method are desired.
The above information disclosed in the background portion is only used to reinforce understanding of the background of the present disclosure. Therefore, the above information may include information that is not prior arts known to persons of ordinary skill in the art.